Ritual Habitual
by Otaku D-Man
Summary: Second Step Taken (Shinji Asuka) - Asuka begins implementing her very own scenario, but what is it she hopes to achieve?
1. First Step

Evangelion Fanfiction

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Does anyone else realise how tedious it is to keep saying it's not mine although I really wish it was? But for the sake of not being dragged into the courts kicking and screaming, here goes.

Shin Seiki Evangelion was/is/will never be mine. If the affiliated companies, owners, creators and distributors feel I have somehow infringed on their property, I will remove all trace of my existence and live the rest of my life as a Yowie somewhere in the outback.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Okay. This is my attempt at a Shinji / Asuka pairing set after the Tenth Angel. In all honesty I think that successfully pulling this off will actually be more difficult than the whole Shinji / Rei scenario I created. Why? Asuka simply has so much emotional and psychological baggage to deal with it will be slow going to peel a lot of that away and somehow still keep her IC

Well, let's see how much I can rock the boat with things. 

As established in my previous works - 

"Indicates the Spoken Dialogue"

Implies unspoken thoughts

**_Ritual Habitual_**

**_First Step – Dinner Is Served_**

**_Katsuragi / Ikari / Sohryu Residence_**

Danger wore many faces in the city of Tokyo-3. Like many major cities around the world, violent crimes still occurred and people died at the hands of brutal, almost inhuman assailants. Unlike any other city though, Tokyo-3 was periodically besieged by huge creatures, dubbed '_Angels_' that would appear seemingly from nowhere, seeking to end humanities existence entirely. But none of these were more threatening than that of a certain Evangelion Pilot who found herself at a loose end.

Asuka was bored.

In all of Tokyo-3, perhaps even the world, only a calculating Commander Ikari could be considered more dangerous than a bored Second Children.

Without tests at NERV or Angels to defeat, without anything to prove her superiority, Asuka was at a loss. Hikari was busy with her little sister at what she could only consider to be some sort of godforsaken live performance that undoubtedly involved brightly coloured superhero's valiantly saving the world from badly dressed villains "And Kaji-san's busy doing whatever it is that occupies the great majority of his time." She muttered, idly blowing a stray lock of her long, orange-red tresses from her eyes.

Asuka smirked at this last thought. At least I know for a fact that Misato's not with him. The reason for this was her lavender hared slob of a guardian was far too busy filling out the volumes of backlogged paperwork she had '_temporarily_' been avoiding since Asuka had come to Japan. Apparently the Sub-Commander had none to gently reminded the Major that she would have it all complete by Monday or else. Asuka had wondered what the '_or else'_ could actually be, but the implied promise of retribution had obviously been enough to motivate Misato into action.

It was now Sunday afternoon and Misato was still at work furiously coming to grips with the horrors of her momentous task. Shinji'll probably take dinner into her again. Asuka thought sarcastically. Both Friday and Saturday night he had taken a specially prepared meal into the older woman. Asuka seriously couldn't see why he even bothered. With how Misato normally consumed her food, it would be a minor miracle if she even tasted it before it was digested.

With her thoughts turning to the timid Third Children, Asuka's piercing sapphire blue eyes drifted over to observe the recently returned youth sitting at the kitchen table. As usual, his ears were plugged with his headphones, obviously listening to his melancholy music while he perused his physics textbook.

As she continued to stare at him, Asuka noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed, as if he wasn't really looking at the pages in front of him. Her suspicions were further confirmed when she noticed his right hand rhythmically clenching into a fist and then releasing. She had recently noticed this odd behaviour becoming more and more prevalent for the quiet boy. While her majors in college were based in the mathematical and scientific fields, she was intelligent enough to recognise a nervous disorder when she saw one.

After another couple of minutes, during which Shinji was still on the same page and still clenching his hand, Asuka decided to uncover the source of her flatmate's apprehension and maybe have a little fun in the process.

Walking over to stand behind him, Asuka smiled in spite of herself. The opportunity was too good to waste. Slamming her palm down on the table, she watched with some amusement as Shinji practically leapt backwards out of his chair and fell against the fridge.

Sitting down in the adjacent seat, Asuka waited, feigning indifference as she watched the boy tentatively rub the back of his head. The glance he directed at her was exactly what she expected.

Resentment tinged with fear and uncertainty. A Shinji Ikari specialty.

"What was that for Asuka?" Shinji asked hesitantly, returning his seat to its proper position. He warily sat down, taking great care to not look Asuka in the eye. He often felt his mental strength, what there was of it, crumble under her intense gaze.

Watching Shinji's eyes briefly meet her own before flickering away, Asuka's own eyes narrowed, mentally closing in on her chosen victim. "I was bored."

"That's it?" Shinji mumbled before falling silent, his feet shifting nervously.

Annoyed that her game was already showing signs of being over, Asuka tried a different tactic to further unsettle her victim and hopefully prolong the fun. "Well Misato did mention I should make up for her not being here." She explained, as if this single statement not only excused her actions, but also endorsed them.

Shinji frowned. Even when Misato wasn't here he was still outnumbered. Pushing his chair in he moved to gather his books and relocate to the sanctity of his room. While he grudgingly put up with Misato's teasing, he at least knew she played her games out of a sense of childlike amusement. Whereas with Asuka, he felt a certain degree of malicious intent was involved.

Realising that her subdued partner was intending to scurry back to his room until dinner, Asuka decided to abandon her game of tormenting Shinji. Instead she opted to try and start something of a real conversation. "Hey Shinji?" Geez, at least he's better than talking to the penguin. She argued mentally, trying to convince herself that talking with Shinji was better than nothing. But only just.

"Hmmm." Shinji was momentarily caught by the casual, almost friendly tone of Asuka's voice.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" She asked. "You know, before you went out." Asuka knew that he didn't have many acquaintances and had even fewer friends. So for someone to actually call and convince him to leave the apartment had her intrigued. She had even briefly speculated that he had gone on a date with one of the girls from school. Although with the mood he's in, it obviously failed miserably. She thought, enjoying the idea of Shinji and his immature little girlfriend enduring a horrendous time together.

Shinji just stared at the girl, his eyes developing a vacant, far away look.

Interesting. Asuka mused. Obviously it was someone or something that could make the socially inept boy even more withdrawn. "Well?" Without meaning to, her voice took on an edge that implied it would be in his best interests to answer her.

Shinji's eyes lowered towards the floor, his voice a soft whisper. "It was Touji."

The Dumb Jock? Her eyes rolled up, disappointed by the revelation. Probably needed help finding his way out of a wet paper bag or something Asuka considered abandoning the conversation right then and there, the mere mention of the boys name had her feeling nauseous. "And what did the low end of the class average want?"

"T….is….s……ter." Shinji mumbled, his words too quiet to hear properly.

"Care to repeat that?" Asuka slowly began tapping her index finger on the table's wooden surface. "I don't speak Mumblese." With her irritation levels fast reaching the red line, it was all she could do to remain calm and composed.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Shinji looked up and over Asuka's shoulder, to stare blankly at the kitchen sink behind her. He focused his attention on the slow drip of the faucet, struggling with the words that were reluctant to vacate his throat. "He asked," He blinked slowly, desperately searching for a way to divert the direction of the conversation, "if I could go visit his little sister with him." His feet began edging towards his room even before he finished his evasive reply.

 "Visit his sister?" Asuka snorted at the not-so startling revelation. "What, she obviously has enough sense to live separately from her idiot brother?" Asuka could recall Hikari mentioning something about the monkey having a younger sister, but not much else, and in all honesty she thought she knew more than enough about one Touji Suzuhara.

Shinji's discomfort was rapidly growing. He considered simply bolting for his room, hoping that Asuka had enough civility to not just knock his door down and forcibly extract the information from him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised how futile the plan was. Breathing deeply he readied himself for the worst. "She's been in hospital for a long time now. It's my fault she's there. I ……" Shinji felt a painful wrenching sensation in his chest. It took all his self-control not to just break down in front of Asuka. He'd do that later, away from prying eyes. Much as he had after the visit earlier in the day. "I hurt her." There. He had said it. Now he just had to wait for Asuka's reaction. The mocking insults, the snide remarks and perhaps a cuff to the back of his head.

It was Asuka's turn to stare. Her eye's widened in surprise at Shinji's pained admission. "Hospital? How could you put anyone in hospital?" She struggled to comprehend how the timid youth could hurt anyone, let alone a little girl that was related to one of his few friends. "You can barely Pilot well enough to fight the Angels."

Shinji nodded his head, agreeing with Asuka's statement. "That's the reason." Stifling a sob, he blinked rapidly, suppressing the tears that were threatening to begin flowing and moved towards the front hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuka's eyes followed the boy as he disappeared out of sight. "You haven't made dinner yet." Her angry voice lacked some of its usual vigour, the fires doused by the look of absolute despair held within the depths of Shinji's midnight blue eyes.

"I……I'm not really hungry." Shinji's soft voice answered. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back…….later."

With the sound of the apartment front door opening and then closing, Asuka replayed the conversation in her mind, analysing the body language of her recently departed colleague. "What the hell is his problem?" Glancing around the kitchen, she realised that she was beginning to feel hungry. "And who's going to make dinner?"

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

It felt strange. It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon and even though it looked like the general population of Tokyo-3 were out enjoying the day, all Shinji could do was think about the past and all the mistakes he had made, all the pain and suffering he had caused for the people around him.

Sitting on the park bench with his headphones in his ears, his mind simply replayed incident after incident. All the things that had gone wrong were his fault. "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself. He had yet to construct an answer that made any sense.

The memory of how happy Touji's little sister had been to see him was made all the more painful by the way she had struggled to move. It was obvious that even the smallest of movements were causing her some degree of discomfort, but through it all she simply continued to smile and laugh. Shinji had felt his own recent joy and elation at having his father finally acknowledge his existence vanish rapidly in the presence of the brave young girl.

"No wonder Touji's so scared of her." He murmured, recalling Kensuke's offhand remark about how the little girl often berated Touji when he was being stupid. "Mari-chan is so strong, so confident." He rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand. "Everything I can never be." Hunching over even further, he slowly began to cry, desperately trying to remain as quiet and inconspicuous as possible.

***

**_Katsuragi / Ikari / Sohryu Residence_**

Sprawled across the couch, Asuka nudged her avian companion with her foot, prompting him to change the channel on the television. 

Confused by the unusual level of quiet that had descended upon his home, the warm water penguin hit the remote, surfing the channels for something that would be deemed acceptable by both his standards and the young girl beside him. While he was largely indifferent to the needs of the human creatures that shared his home, he had realised early on that the volatile redhead was not to be taken lightly.

Nudging Penpen again, Asuka inclined her head, indicating that the new station he was on was more to her liking. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Hikari, I've got someone on the other line." With her eyes scrutinizing the television drama, Asuka hit the button to switch to the incoming call. "Hello, you've reached the palatial apartment of Asuka Langley Sohryu and her pathetic servant Shinji Ikari." She couldn't help but add the last part, secretly hoping that it would be the '_pathetic servant'_ in question on the other end of the line.

Instead of the one she was hoping for, Asuka rolled her eyes when she heard the voice at the other end. "I must have dialled the wrong number." Misato said, the exasperation clearly evident in her voice. "I was looking for '_MY_' apartment."

Largely indifferent to the heavy sarcasm, Asuka simply settled back with every intention of enjoying her soap opera. "Misato. What do you want?"

"It's nice to hear from you to Asuka." The Major's voice replied, still laced heavily with sarcasm. "Where's Shinji-kun?" She asked, bypassing the niceties that would mean little to nothing to her most recent family addition.

Asuka shook her head in sheer disbelief at how the woman switched between playfulness and seriousness at the drop of a hat. "The Baka left a while ago.'

"Then why isn't he here yet with my dinner?" Misato's voice suddenly became muffled. "No you can't have any Ritsu-chan, get your own." Asuka arched an eyebrow as she listened to her irresponsible, slovenly guardian argue with the bottle blonde Doctor. "No, Shinji-kun isn't going t make anything for you." Glancing across at Penpen, she shrugged, indicating that she could barely understand the penguin's beer provider at the best of times.

Deciding that she had better things to do than listen to the two old women argue about food, Asuka injected herself back into the senseless dialogue. "Baka Shinji didn't make anything for dinner."

There was a silent pause on the phone. "WHAT?!?" Misato shouted. Her voice loud enough to cause Asuka to hold the earpiece at a distance. "He didn't make my dinner. Why not? ……. Stop laughing Ritsuko…... What did you do to him Asuka?" Misato demanded, her voice now back to its more regular volume.

"Nothing." Asuka replied, slightly offended that she was the blame every single time Shinji decided to throw a hissy fit. "He said something about visiting the dumb jock's little sister and then walked out." The explanation was the only answer she had to give considering it was all Shinji had said before he had walked out.

"Suzuhara-kun's little sister?" Misato's voice suddenly became concerned. "Shit……. Asuka?"

"What now?" Asuka asked, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"I'll get back to you." Misato answered, her voice sounding edgy. "I need to check a few things and no you can't order takeout. Make do with what's in the fridge."

"Leftovers? What the hell is-" Asuka stared at the phone in surprise. "She hung up on me." Slamming the phone back down, the now extremely irritated Pilot of NERV's only Mass Production Model Evangelion walked swiftly to her room. Removing the clothes she wore when just lounging around the apartment, Asuka hastily changed into a fashionable pair of dark slacks and a matching blouse.  "That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this if it kills me." She muttered before stalking out of the apartment to locate the source of the problem.

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Ikari."

The softly spoken word grabbed his attention, even through the sound of his music. Lifting his eyes from the earth at his feet and removing the headphones from his ears, Shinji blinked in surprise to find the First Children, Rei Ayanami, standing in front of him. As she often was when outside of NERV's armour plated walls, the azure haired girl was clad in her school uniform. He didn't realise that he was staring until he dimly heard her repeat his name. With his cheeks burning at the impropriety of his actions, Shinji once again cast his eyes to the ground where Rei stood. "What is it Ayanami?" Even though he had known the quiet girl for some time now, he still felt a degree of confusion and uncertainty whenever she spoke to him, as infrequent as those occurrences were.

"Major Katsuragi requested I locate you and notify you of her concerns." Rei stared at the sullen boy. She had only recently completed an arduous synchronisation session with the Dummy System when the seemingly frantic Director of Tactical Operations had asked her to find the Third Children. With the assistance of Section 2, it had not taken long to ascertain his whereabouts and arrange transportation to his location. "She is concerned that you will be late in delivering her evening meal." Pausing momentarily, as if expecting a reply, Rei watched with a degree of apprehension at the Pilot of Unit 01's continued silence. "Doctor Akagi also expressed a desire that you prepare her meal as well.

Shinji began chuckling at the insanity of it all. Here he was, moping as he often did when having to revisit unpleasant memories, when something as simple as his guardian and her best friend both demanding he feed them came along. Finally managing to control his sudden outburst, he looked up to find Rei still watching him, something akin to avid curiosity displayed on her usually stoic features. "And what about you Ayanami?" Shinji asked, wondering if she would continue the almost normal, non-EVA related conversation. "Would you like anything for dinner as well?"

***

"Why am I even bothering?" Asuka berated herself, storming past a group of young men, ignoring their catcalls and whistles. "Because you're hungry Asuka, that's all." She replied to herself, idly flipping her middle finger in response to the perverted suggestions that she join them for some fun. "And Misato will be completely unbearable if she isn't fed properly."

With her eyes scanning a few of her favourite fashion boutiques, reminding herself to return sooner rather than later to try out some of the new clothes, Asuka smirked as she made her way across the street towards the nearby park. "It's times like this that I'm glad we're under constant surveillance." She shook her head at how simple it had been, thinking back to how she had used her NERV issue cell phone to contact Section 2 and demand  the location of the Third Children.

"Now he should still be-" Her eye's immediately spotted the almost tangible aura of self-loathing surrounding the boy. "There he is. Like a black cloud of misery on a sunny day. Just you wai-" Asuka's eyes narrowed to thin slits and her hands balled into fists as she noticed who was with him. "Wondergirl." She hissed, her teeth slowly grinding together.

Moving over to stand under a tree, Asuka watched with more than just idle curiosity at the '_friendly'_ discussion that the two Children were having. "So that was his ploy." Asuka whispered, the venom literally dripping from her words. "Sneak out to rendezvous with your girlfriend?" With as much stealth as she could manage, Asuka began slowly moving through the line of trees that ringed the small park, her path leading to a secluded spot where she could better observe and listen to the intimate conversation of her two rivals.

"Would you like anything for dinner as well?" Shinji's voice sounded amused, hopeful even to Asuka's ears.

Biting her lip, suppressing the natural instinct to hurl abuse at the boy, Asuka watched in silence. How dare he offer to make her dinner when he refused to make Misato's or mine. She looked at Shinji, noticing that he was actually smiling. And if I'm not mistaken, he was actually laughing just a minute ago. Her cool composure was rapidly diminishing with each passing second.

"It is unnecessary." Rei's calm voice replied.

Blinking in surprise, Asuka watched bewildered as the enigmatic Pilot of Unit 00 refused Shinji's offer to cook for her and simply turned and walked away. What is wrong with that girl? Shaking her head in disbelief, she glanced back at Shinji. One look was all it took for her to immediately see how hurt the boy was by the First Children's innocuous words. Schiesse. He looks even worse than before.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shinji whispered to himself, unaware of his hidden audience. Rising to his feet, Shinji spared another longing glance at the departing visage of Rei. "I should have expected as much." Smiling at how easily her words had hurt, Shinji sighed. "I suppose I should head home and make something special for Misato-san." His smiled widened slightly. "And Ritsuko-san and Penpen." Walking back in the direction of his home, he looked once again at where Rei had once stood. "Maybe I'll make something Western. Asuka might forgive my rude behaviour if I do that."

Once Shinji had vanished from sight, Asuka stepped out from her hiding place. Moving across to the park bench, she sat down where Shinji had been sitting. "Nothing's ever easy, is it?" Jumping to her feet, Asuka looked at where Rei had walked off to, then to where Shinji had gone. Smiling at the plan that was beginning to take shape, Asuka raced off back towards the apartment, intending to beat Shinji home. "This'll be fun.' She began laughing at how much fun was going to be had. "Even Misato will help with this"

***

**_NERV Headquarters – Central Dogma_**

"Misato-san?"

Misato Katsuragi looked up from her nearly completed paperwork to find a sheepish Shinji standing nervously in the doorway. "Shinji-kun?"

"Ayanami told me that you were kind of hungry." Moving tentatively across the office, Shinji placed a foil covered plate on the desk. "I dropped off some for Ritsuko-san as well." He faked a smile as he recalled the incident that had taken place.

His father had been in Ritsuko's office, discussing some sort of system when he had walked in. He had apologised for the interruption and for the fact that he had not even considered making something for the man that he admired, feared and even despised. As was often the case, the man had simply ignored his presence and walked out, leaving Shinji standing there watching him go. Ritsuko had tried to lift his spirits by providing the excuse about how busy the Commander was, but Shinji knew without a doubt the real reason. Father simply doesn't need me beyond Piloting EVA. And when I'm no longer needed, he'll throw me away again.

Too hungry to notice the pained expression on Shinji's face, Misato eagerly took the still warm dish and began eating with reckless abandon. "You're a lifesaver Shinji-kun." Her eyes lit up with true joy. "You even added extra curry, just the way I like it." The meal rapidly vanished from sight as Misato devoured the food at an astonishing rate.

His smile changed from pained deception to one of simple happiness. "I'm glad you like it Misato-san." Glancing down at the desk, he noticed the apparent lack of paper that had been covering the desk for the last couple of months. "It looks like your nearly finished."

"Yeah." Tears of joy began flowing down her face. "It's taken me nearly three full days without any sleep to do it, but," Her eye's sparkled with an inner vitality, "I'm almost done."

Realising that his usefulness was at an end, Shinji shrugged and made to leave. "Then I'll see you back at the apart-"

Misato reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Hang on Shin-chan. I won't be long. We can go home together." Smiling at her young charge, Misato watched his face carefully. "We haven't really had much of a chance to talk lately."

"I'd like that Misato-san." Shinji returned Misato's words with one of his rare, true smiles.

***

**_Ayanami Residence_**

"Understood." Rei replaced the telephone receiver back onto it's cradle. Staring at the device, her thoughts attempted to understand the confusing conversation she had just participated in.

Walking back to her bed, she climbed in under the thin blanket and stared at the thin beam of light that penetrated through her curtains. It is confusing. Reviewing the contents of the conversation, Rei struggled with the strange direction that the dialogue had taken.

"Why does Sohryu wish to speak to me?" Deciding to leave the problem for tomorrow, Rei closed her eyes and allowed her body to recover from the fatigue of the day's exertions.

***

**_End First Step_**

Tbc

Proof/Pre Reader wanted. Interested applicants please apply via the email supplied below. Strange as it may sound, I would actually prefer a Shinji/Rei fan. It would help provide a different perspective on things. Timewasters only need apply (yes you did read that correctly). Anyone that takes Fanfiction too seriously shouldn't bother reading my stuff. A superb grasp of the English vernacular would be an advantage (to me). My own skills in grammar, punctuation, vocabulary and prose are fairly substandard. Essentially the hours are bad; the pay is zilch and the benefits non-existent. If this sounds like your kind of job, don't hesitate, apply today.

Authors Post-Rant – 

I've nearly been in the Fanfiction writing game a whole year now and decided it was time to test the waters with a Shinji/Asuka story. Although I'm hoping that it will a little different to the normal S/A fics that exist, I can't really promise to break any new ground.

I just finished DN Angel, Matentei Loki Ragnorok, Kimi Ga Nozoumo Eien and Shingetstutan Tsukihime to name a few series and I will undoubtedly draw on these to some degree to hopefully weave a tapestry that will in some small way satisfy the people that have enjoyed some of my other works, and maybe reach a few new readers in the process.

Like most romance stories, it will take a while before anything of substance does occur. So please bear with me. Also, I can't guarantee how long it will be between updates. That kind of depends on the feedback I receive and how things go with work and life in general.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at -

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au.

Ja Ne


	2. Second Step

Evangelion Fanfiction

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer First Step

Author's Pre-Rant – 

I can only suggest that all the rabid Asuka fans bear with me on this. Things will more than likely appear somewhat ……….odd, but only for a little while. Things take time to develop, especially when you're trying to promote the potential feelings hidden inside each of the main protagonists. I think it's called a plot device. (That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.)

**_Ritual Habitual_**

**_Second Step – Asuka's 'Nike' Principle : 'Just Do It Baka!'_**

**_Katsuragi / Ikari / Sohryu Residence_**

"Hey Shinji."

Shinji cringed, almost instinctively upon hearing this particular voice. Hunching over slightly in the effort of presenting a smaller, hopefully somewhat less inviting target, he desperately began scouring his memory, wondering just what it was that he had done this time to deserve her attention. Unable to recall any singular incident, he instead analysed the tone of his self appointed Judge, Jury and soon-to-be Executioner's voice. It lacked the typical condescending sarcasm that was usually present whenever she chose to talk to him. All things considered, he found something faintly disturbing about it, something that hinted at repercussions that had yet to eventuate.

"Baka Shinji, are you listening to me?"

Realising he had been too lost in his examination of things to actually answer, Shinji quickly turned around. "Yes Asuka?" The spatula he was holding slipped from his fingers and fell, clattering on the kitchen floor. His jaw hung dropped and found himself unable to do anything more than stare openly at the unusual sight before him.

Standing there with one hand perched on her hip and her school satchel slung over her shoulder, was Asuka Langley Sohryu, dressed and apparently ready to leave for school. Not a totally unheard of thing considering it was a school day and she was after all, an enrolled student of Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School. What had surprised the boy, causing his slack jawed reaction, was that his colleague and flatmate was ready to depart an entire hour before she otherwise normally would.

"I'm meeting Hikari at school to help with some preparations for the school festival." Striding over to stand directly in front of the obviously still confused youth, Asuka ran an appreciative eye over the food Shinji was preparing for both breakfast and lunch. Swiping the French toast, she leaned in close, forcing him to edge back against the bench top. "Don't forget to bring my lunch okay." Her clear, sky blue eye's tore past all his meagre psychological barriers, pinning him more effectively than one of Misato's more adventurous bear-hugs ever could. "And make sure there's plenty in it." Satisfied that Shinji understood the implications of non-compliance, Asuka gently patted his cheek before swiftly turning and walking away, munching on one of the pilfered morsels, leaving the befuddled boy in her wake.

Yawning loudly, Misato staggered into the kitchen, wondering how her superiors would react if she decided to call in sick. Somehow she suspected that Commander Ikari would simply have her dragged in, kicking and screaming if necessary. The first thing she noticed was the black smoke beginning to fill her small apartment. The next thing her sleep deprived mind recognised was the stunned fourteen-year-old boy in his apron, standing there apparently staring off into space oblivious to the rapidly incinerating food. "Shinji-kun. I know I'm not all that great in the kitchen, but since when did charcoal become the breakfast of champions in this household?" Misato wandered over, eyeing the black, smouldering lumps on the stove. "Shinji?" Misato waved a hand in front of his eyes, wondering what had caused his absent minded behaviour.

***

**_Ayanami Residence_**

Asuka stared around the apartment, noting how drab and plain it all seemed. Exactly like its tenant I suppose. Removing her shoes she stepped gingerly across the threshold, unable to conceal her disgust at the terrible state of the apartment. "Geez Ayanami, Baka Shinji really downplayed just how decrepit this place is. Have you ever considered upgrading?" Her nose wrinkled at the accumulated piles of refuse, wondering how anyone could live in such squalor. "I know a couple of dumpsters available that are closer to NERV and everything." Moving past the unmade bed, she stopped to inspect one of the available chairs in the small kitchen area of the untidy apartment. "Is it safe to sit on these?" She asked, looking at the poor condition of the frame and the padding. If this is how he treats his favourite, Baka Shinji should count his blessings that his father ignores him.

 "The chairs are stable and capable of supporting even a fully grown adult male." Seating herself in the opposite chair, Rei rested both her hands in her lap and waited for her guest to explain her presence. "The apartment serves well enough to rest and recuperate when I am not at NERV. Nothing more is required." Rei wondered if the state of her living quarters was all the Second Children had come to discuss. "Your message last night indicated you had something of importance to discuss."

The response nearly had Asuka burst into uncontrollable hysterics, although for the sake of her plan, she managed to reign in her instinct to laugh in the face of the weird First Children. "Have you ever listened to yourself Ayanami? All work and no play makes for one extremely super dull Wonder Girl. Or does your precious Commander frown on people actually enjoying themselves?"

Rei bristled at the disparaging remark about the man that had raised and cared for her. Rising to her feet, she fixed her crimson eyes on Asuka. The rage she felt welling up was similar to the fury she had experienced when the Third Children had cast doubt upon his own father. If she had been standing any closer, she knew she would have most likely treated the Second Children to a similar punishment. "If you have nothing of substance to say I –"

Asuka eyed Rei with a degree of surprise, mildly amused that she had managed to provoke an emotional response from the girl she suspected ran on batteries. "Yeah yeah, don't get bent all out of shape." Asuka replied, dismissing the First Children's unexpected outburst with a negligent wave of her hand. "I promise I won't talk about your precious Commander anymore, okay?"

Recovering her composure, Rei once again lowered herself into the seat. "That is acceptable." She watched the Pilot of Unit 02 sceptically, expecting the Second Children to continue with her careless remarks.

"It better be." With her agitation increasing with each passing moment, Asuka took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I'll get to the point. What do you think about Shinji?" She watched the blue haired Pilot of Unit 00 carefully, closely scrutinising the pale girl's face for any hint of the truth, deception or otherwise. Everything hinged on the girl's answer. It was a less than ideal situation, but she simply had no other options available.

"Ikari is a valued member of NERV's combat force." Rei answered automatically, the timbre of her voice and her facial expression not altering. "His ability as a Pilo-"

Slamming her palm down on the table, Asuka stood up and leaned across the table, frustration evident in the visibly throbbing veins that appeared at her temple. "Yeesh." Dragging her hand down her face, she stared through the fingers at her Rei. "How blunt do I have to be? Listen carefully Wonder Girl." Leaning in close, Asuka slowly enunciated every syllable of her question. "DO-YOU-LIKE-SHINJI?" before Rei could even reply, she clarified the question with specifics. "Not as an EVA Pilot," She ticked off on one finger, "or because he's the son of your precious Commander," Ticking another finger, "but as a boy. You know, the way most normal girls would like a boy." Asuka sighed, sitting back down to wait for the response that would determine whether her plan had any chance of succeeding or not. Does she even know what it means for a girl to like a boy?

***

**_Katsuragi / Ikari / Sohryu Residence_**

"Oh, the door." Hearing the chime heralding the arrival of visitors, Misato quickly leapt to her feet and dashed past Shinji who was busy preparing his second attempt at breakfast. "No, don't trouble yourself Shinji-kun." She grinned broadly, waving the boy back. "I'll answer it. Can't have you ruining breakfast again now, can we?"

"Dressed like that?" Shinji stared incredulously at his guardian, his eyes running over the skimpy cotton tank top and high cut, flimsy shorts she was wearing. Her regular choice of clothing around the apartment often exposed more of her firm, supple flesh than it concealed and even now, after all the time he had lived with her, he still felt uncomfortable with how Misato paraded herself around the apartment, seemingly indifferent to the simple fact that a teenaged boy lived under the same roof with her. "Misato-san, it's probably Touji and Kensuke, shouldn't you," His cheeks burned uncomfortably as he realised she wasn't even wearing a bra, "well you know," Shinji forced his eyes to gaze at the floor, "put something decent on?"

"Nope." Misato declared, looking down and checking her appearance, satisfied that it wasn't overly indiscrete and then deciding to drop one of the shoulders of her top, offering more of a tantalising glimpse of her bosom. "This seems just about perfect."

Closing his eyes, Shinji could already see how his day was going to proceed. He sighed disconsolately, imagining just how his two friends would react to Misato's scandalous behaviour. "Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

"I'm not embarrassed." Stepping in front of the now bright red young man, Misato posed suggestively, watching how Shinji's eyes constantly flickered between her and the floor. "Not in the slightest."

"But I am." Time and time again he tried to convince Misato against following through on her more spontaneous decisions. He was gradually arriving at the conclusion that his complaints only spurred her on, encouraging her to explore new and uncharted territories on how to torment him.

"That's why I'm doing this." Misato hugged him, enjoying how he squirmed in her tight embrace. "It's for your own good Shin-chan. You know that don't you?" She asked sweetly, her innocence marred by the twinkle of merriment sparkling in her dark, lustrous eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of teasing me?" He muttered, his shoulders slumping as the sensation of helplessness in the face of a superior force robbed him of his strength and determination.

"It's too much fun. I just can't help myself." Planting a kiss on his brow, Misato disappeared around the corner to answer the door.

"Good Morning M-m-m-misato-s-s-s-san." Shinji could only shake his head in despair. The overly exuberant sound of his friend's voices made it quite clear that they were ecstatic to be greeted by an immodestly dressed Misato. Their stuttering reply indicating that Misato's early morning game had exceeded their hopes and expectations.

"Morning boys." Misato's husky voice sent a shiver down Shinji's spine. He could only imagine the kind of provocative pose she was presenting to his friends. "Here to see Shinji? He's in the kitchen getting ready. Follow me." He could only surmise that the calamitous sound that followed was both Touji and Kensuke falling over each other in an attempt to be the one following directly behind Misato.

"I'd follow you anywhere Misato-san." If it were possible, Shinji felt sure he could feel the teenaged hormones literally flowing through the apartment.

"Shinji-kun, you're friends are here to see you." Misato sashayed into the kitchen, the look of accomplishment on her face proclaiming to the world that she had completed her first task of the day successfully.

All Shinji could manage to think was how Misato managed to move her body as she did. Everything flowed with a hypnotic grace that defied comprehension. "Thank you Misato-san."

"No problem Shinji-kun, any time." She smiled and winked, walking past the highly embarressed and slightly annoyed boy and on to her room.

Without even sparing Shinji a glance, both boys followed Misato to her room, only to be brought back to earth by Misato's gentle reminder that Shinji was waiting for them in the kitchen and not in her bedroom.

Returning to the kitchen, both Touji and Kensuke took up positions in the kitchen that allowed them to fully appreciate Misato's substantial assets as she returned and sat at the kitchen table to begin devouring her breakfast. 

Noticing his friends literally drooling, he waved his hand in front of them, obstructing their view momentarily. "Hey Touji, Kensuke. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Take your time Shinji." Touji remarked absently, unable and unwilling to take his eyes of the lavender haired beauty, who had now tilted her head and was slowly draining her Yebisu.

Kensuke made a show of trying to sort out some sort of problem with his camera while covertly filming his Military Goddess. "Yeah, take as long as you need, all day would be just fine." Considering how Misato was dressed, Kensuke slowly began evaluating the best way to capitalise on the footage. I can upload the digital footage to my secure area on the school's server and sell individual screen captures.

"Now boys." Misato said with a knowing smile, moving to stand beside Shinji. "Shinji needs to go to school," She winked directly into Kensuke's camera lens before leaning in to soundly kiss his cheek, "don't you Shin-chan."

Wiping the remnants of Misato's affectionate display off his face, Shinji glared at the older woman, annoyed by her serious lack of discretion in front of his highly impressionable friends. "Yeah. The sooner the better." He grumbled sarcastically, knowing that he would be fielding questions generated by the student rumour mill for the next week at least.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight. Have a fun day." Misato cried out, waving dramatically.

"Misato-san!" Shinji grabbed his backpack, stuffed both his and Asuka's lunches inside and stormed off to put his shoes on and escape the insanity of his home for the remainder of the day.

"Later boys." With Shinji gone, Misato grabbed a can from her Yebisu fridge and wandered off to enjoy a relaxing soak before she had to leave for work.

"Bye Misato-san." Both boys waited until she was completely out of site before leaving the apartment to join their temperamental young friend outside.

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Each and every day." Shinji moaned, kicking idly at a large stone on the footpath. "I think she's getting worse." He watched it bounce along the concrete path only to fall off the side and down into a storm drain. "Down the drain." He muttered softly. "Just like my life."

Placing the straps for his satchel around his forehead, Touji Suzuhara cast a withering gaze at Shinji before snorting in disbelief. "Just listen to him Ken. I think our spoiled young friend needs a reality check." With that said, he delivered his own version of a reality check by cuffing the sullen boy none to gently across the back of the head.

Nodding in total agreement with his larger friend, Kensuke pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. He has everything handed to him on a plate and it's still not enough to make him happy." Throwing his arms out, he shrugged, confused by Shinji's continual campaign of just how terrible life was. "Some people just don't know how good they have it."

Rubbing the back of his head, massaging the point of Touji's unexpected slap, he looked at the disapproving expressions that both of his friends were directing at him. "Yeah. I have everything don't I? My own father doesn't want me around unless it's to risk my life fighting giant monsters that want to end existence and my best friends only come to see me so they can drool over my guardian." He frowned when both boys began nodding vigorously at his words.

"Misato-san definitely was hot today, wasn't she?" Touji sighed dreamily, recalling in vivid detail just how spectacular Misato had looked to his hormonally charged eyes.

"And will undoubtedly be tomorrow –" Kensuke agreed enthusiastically.

" – And every day after that." Touji added, both boys ending their declaration with a high five.

"You guys need help." Casting his eyes to the heavens above, Shinji watched the inhabitants of the sky above, the clouds and birds, fly by, unfettered by the petty machinations of humanity below. It'd be nice to just fly away. Leave everything behind and be free.

"There was something missing this morning though," Touji folded his arms and began sorting through the events of the morning and what had been different to other times they had visited Shinji, "I just can't place it."

"Yeah. It was almost," Kensuke paused, looking for the word that best described the nagging sensation that had disturbed him since arriving at Shinji's apartment, "serene."

Slamming his fist into his palm, Touji shared his revelation with the other two boys. "The Devil!" He spat venomously. "I didn't hear her noisy bitching." Asuka's constant complaints whenever they were present had become so commonplace, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed her absence. But then Misato-san was especially good today and I'm pretty sure she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Asuka said she had to go to school early to meet the Class Representative." Shinji explained, recalling his earlier discussion with the young girl in question. "Something about a school festival." Shinji paused to consider his own words. He knew that he rarely paid any attention in class or to school in general, but he couldn't recall hearing anything about an upcoming festival.

"Don't remember nothin' about a school festival comin' up." Touji frowned. "But man, I wish the Rep wouldn't hang around the Devil so much. She's bad enough without the red headed bitch's influence." Over the last couple of years, he had found himself the target, more often than not, of the Class Representative's attention. Now that she had paired up with the Red Devil, her personality had, at least in his opinion, taken a decided turn for the worse.

"You said it." Kensuke agreed, carefully reviewing his prized footage of Misato. "Devil Girl's like a plague that infects everything with her evil personality."

"Asuka's not that bad guys." Shinji suspected his vain attempt at defending Asuka was falling on deaf ears. "Really." He tried to assure them, their disgusted expressions of disbelief informing him of just how wasted and futile his efforts were.

"You're only saying that because you're married to her." Touji placed his hands on Shinji's shoulders, watching his friend sadly. "You have my sympathies my friend." He said mournfully, wiping a mock tear away. "Your sacrifice has spared us all."

"Touji's right," Kensuke added, safely securing his treasured video disk for later editing and duplication, "you're just defending the wife." This time both boys broke into fits of boisterous laughter at the commonplace assumption that Shinji and Asuka's living arrangements were more than just a tactical decision enforced by NERV. "But seriously Shinji, you need to ditch the bitch and find a real woman." Kensuke's expression turned ominous, the humour suddenly replaced by grim determination. "As long as you don't take Misato-san though." He warned the boy, his glasses flashing dangerously.

"Yeah. Misato-san's mine." Touji proclaimed loudly, wondering what it would take to make that particular fantasy a reality. "Don't you dare lay a finger on those heavenly boo-"

"Just what are you idiots talking about?" A young, female voice interrupted from behind the arguing trio. An angry, young, female voice. "Katsuragi-san isn't there for you perverts to fantasise about."

Touji paused in his attempt at throttling the life from Kensuke, his eyes opening in shock and surprise. "Class Rep? What are you doing here?" Touji felt a sense of dread wash over him. Looking into the young brunette's eyes, he gulped audibly, seeing a fierce look of annoyance laced liberally with anger. Shit. Another lecture.

"Uhhm, excuse me Class Representative Horaki?" Shinji interjected, distracting the young girl before she could launch into her first tirade for the day.

Turning to face the timid young boy, Hikari smiled, making a mental note to continue her little discussion with Touji later on. "Yes Ikari-kun?"

"Have you finished talking to Asuka already?" He asked, confused by the fact that Hikari was obviously walking to school alone.

"Asuka?" Hikari frowned slightly. "I haven't seen her yet. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." Shinji raised his hands, hoping that he hadn't accidently involved himself in something that would undoubtedly return to haunt him. Experience had taught him that Asuka rarely did something without a reason and she rarely, if ever explained those reasons. At least not to him.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_********_Middle School_****__**

"Guten Morgen Hikari." Asuka called out, waving to her friend as she entered the classroom. She had purposely delayed her arrival, not wanting to be seen in the company of the recalcitrant First Children.

"Morning Asuka." Hikari replied, attempting to sound cheerful and failing miserably. "How are you?" She asked, suddenly finding the surface of her desk of great interest.

Seeing her best friend was upset about something, Asuka walked over and sat on the girl's desk. "What's up?" Asuka followed Hikari's brief glance. "What did they do this time?" She asked, her gaze falling on the trio of Shinji, Touji and Kensuke, who were engaged in a discussion involving a great deal of gesticulating.

"Nothing much really." Hikari shrugged. "They were talking about Katsuragi-san and……." Hikari stopped herself. Repeating it only made the unpleasant sensation worse. "I shouldn't be surprised." She murmured softly. "If I wasn't the Class Representative, Suzuhara-kun would barely even know I'm alive." She knew what most teenaged boys looked for in a girl and knew without a doubt that her own modest attributes were hardly the sort of things that would attract a certain young athlete's attention.

Asuka rolled her eyes, sliding off the desk to pull a chair up to sit next to her friend. "I told you Hikari. Little boys aren't even worth the effort." She directed her gaze at the small cluster of boys that now surrounded the Idiot Trio, all of them waving handfuls of Yen and wildly exclaiming their desire to purchase something the Military Otaku was obviously selling. "You should raise your standards and set your sights on someone more mature." Asuka closed her eyes and smiled wistfully, thinking of the man she just knew was perfect for her. There was no one that could match her Kaji-san.

"He's a good person Asuka, but I can't help how I feel. It's just………." Gripping the hem of her skirt, Hikari raised her eyes and looked at Asuka, hoping her more knowledgeable friend would have an answer to her quandary. "How am I meant to compete with someone like Katsuragi-san?" She had met the gorgeous Major a number of times now and couldn't help but feel envious at how spectacular the older woman appeared, without even trying to.

"Well, fortune is going to smile upon you today Hikari Horaki." Asuka declared confidently.

Hikari tilted her head, slightly confused by Asuka's peculiar statement. "What do you mean Asuka?"

"Who's scheduled for after school duties?" Asuka's eyes narrowed sharply when she heard one boy cry out something about how lucky Shinji was to have a gorgeous woman kiss him. She shook her head, certain that it was simply her imagination.

"Actually, you, Aida and Minami are. Why?" She asked, perplexed by the sudden shift in topic.

"There's been a change in plans." Asuka turned back to Hikari to explain just what those changes involved. "You're going to see to it that Baka Shinji and Wonder Girl are the only ones here after school." This was quintessential to almost everything her meticulously thought out plan required.

"But why?" Years spent developing her skills as a trusted Class Representative provided Hikari the courage to question Asuka, where others would have simply given way, fearing the temperamental girl's fearsome reputation for exacting revenge against those that dared to oppose her.

"Don't worry about it. Just do it." Having spent the better part of an hour explaining the ritualistic order of things necessary for promoting burgeoning relationships between the male and female of the human species to an emotionally challenged Fourteen year old girl had tested her resilience beyond all endurance and she wasn't about to let her efforts simply go to waste. Not for Hikari, not for anyone. "You're going to be home tonight, right?" She asked, swiftly changing the topic again. Her keen intellect already rapidly organising and resolving the multitude of problems that were likely to occur.

The fierce determination burning behind Asuka's eyes convinced Hikari that it was better to simply follow Asuka's lead, wherever it may take her, rather than oppose it. "Pretty much. Dad's been working late, so it'll just be me, Kodama and Nozomi."

"Good." Asuka said happily, pleased that her friend wasn't going to impede her plan. She ran a speculative gaze over Hikari, first frowning then nodding to herself when the answer presented itself. "Make sure you're wearing something nice. Nothing flashy or anything, just something ………cute. Yeah, cute should work like a charm."

"Asuka. What's happening?" Hikari couldn't hide the trepidation in her voice. The inauspicious, almost threatening grin plastered across Asuka's face had her feeling vaguely worried. "Is everything all right?"

"Trust me Hikari. Once I'm finished, everything will be just perfect." Asuka gazed across the room at Shinji, her eyes boring into his subdued profile. "I just need to finalise a few things."

***

"Baka. We need to talk." Asuka's eyes drifted scornfully over the other two boys who were doing near perfect imitations of ravenous hyena's savagely devouring their food. "In private." She moved to grab the boy and drag him away to explain his important roll in her grand scheme.

Annoyed at Asuka's sudden appearance and imperious manner, Touji climbed to his feet and blocked her from reaching her intended target. "Geez, can't you leave him alone for a minute?" He crossed his arms and stood his ground, ignoring the murderous expression developing on the girl's face. "You don't own him or anything."

Fully aware that Asuka was almost about to show Touji just how well trained in the martial arts she was, Shinji hastily leapt to his feet and positioned himself between the two combatants. "It's okay Touji. It's probably about NERV. I'm kind of obligated to go with her."

Unsure of what to say, knowing how Shinji felt about NERV and EVA's in general, Touji placed a hand reassuringly on Shinji's shoulder before directing one final look of contempt and disgust at Asuka. "Okay Shin-man. Just don't let her push you around or nothin'."

Shinji felt a cold sweat trickle down his back when he turned to face Asuka. Smiling despite the intense fear he was experiencing, he quickly ushered her away before she lost control and intentionally hospitalised one of his best friends. "What did you want to talk about Asuka?"

"I hope they decide that jerk's an Angel one day." Grabbing his wrist, Asuka stormed off, dragging Shinji along. "I'd pay the commander for the privilege of erasing his sorry ass from existence."

"Uhmm Asuka." Shinji stared down at his arm that Asuka had taken possession of, her hand gripped tightly around his wrist as she led him away. The snickering and whispered giggles of some of the students they passed caused his cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

Satisfied that they were now alone and that no one would overhear their conversation, Asuka gently pushed Shinji back against a wall, holding him in place with one hand pressed firmly against his chest. "Listen up. You're on clean-up duty after school with Ayanami today." As soon as he dropped his eyes to the ground, she used her free hand to grab his chin and lift his head, forcing him to meet her gaze. "As soon as you get the opportunity, you're going to invite her over for dinner tonight."

His eye's opened as wide as they possibly could and had Asuka not been pinning him in place, he would have literally fallen to the ground in disbelief. "What –"

"Shut up while I'm talking." She snapped, silencing his protests. "After dinner, you'll offer to walk her home to her dump, I mean her apartment," She corrected herself reluctantly, "and you will then ask her to join you for a weekend visit to the beach."

"But do-mpfh"

Moving her hand up from his chin, Asuka pressed it over his mouth, her patience diminishing with each and every interruption. "Now I know you're probably hoping to get her on her own and do all sorts of perverted things," She leaned in close, lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, "but you won't be going alone. This will be a group trip. So get your mind out of the sewer." Releasing her captive, Asuka stepped back, pleased that Shinji knew well enough to remain where he was. "I've checked with Misato and she's going to arrange it so we're all free from tests or any other crap at NERV for the weekend." A frown quickly replaced her radiant smile as she levelled an index finger directly between his eyes. "So don't mess it up."

Swallowing slowly Shinji shifted nervously. "Why –"

Asuka's frown darkened considerably. "Do you understand?" She crossed her arms across her chest and began tapping a foot impatiently. "Yes or no."

"Yes Asuka." Shinji answered automatically, still oblivious to Asuka's true motives. Especially considering she made no effort to conceal her growing dislike for Rei Ayanami. He wasn't too sure what had happened between the two girls, but having lived with Asuka for a while now, he simply put it down to her competitive nature, especially when it came to EVA.

Uncrossing her arms, Asuka smiled once again, happy that Shinji was willing to comply with her request. "Good boy." She said, walking away to rejoin Hikari for the remainder of lunch. "Just do as you're told and everything will work out fine." She stopped and quickly twirled around, her fierce gaze halting Shinji in mid-step. "Don't drop the ball on this one Ikari. You do not want to know the consequences for failure." Asuka advised her unwitting pawn, deciding it was best that Shinji understand that failure was not an allowable option. Not if he knew what was good for him.

"O-okay." Shinji stammered, wondering what Asuka was hoping to achieve from all this.

***

**_NERV – Office of Commander Ikari_**

"…..and that's why I feel it would be in the best interests of us all to allow the Children a brief period to relax." Misato resisted the near overwhelming urge to take a deep, relaxing breath. The agreement she had made to Asuka to somehow convince Commander Ikari that all three Pilots needed a weekend vacation was starting to resemble her last attempt at cooking. Unappetising, slightly hazardous and requiring the support of an emergency response team. Asuka better be right about this being something to help Shinji-kun. Misato grumbled mentally to herself. Her current predicament was only because Asuka had convinced her that it would shake Shinji out of the growing depression he was slipping into.

Throughout Misato's explanation, Gendou had sat silently, only barely listening to the reasons behind her proposal. After a lengthy pause he decided to express his opinion on the matter. "Major, this organisation is not in the business of catering to the petty desires and needs of children. NERV exists for one purpose and one purpose only." His eyes moved to encompass the woman standing beside his Director of Tactical Operations. "Do you have anything to add to this discussion Doctor Akagi?"

Glancing up from her clipboard, Ritsuko removed her spectacles before responding. "Actually, I have to side with Major Katsuragi on this one."

"Explain." Gendou demanded unequivocally.

Placing the clipboard on the desk in front of Gendou, Ritsuko pointed to one paragraph in particular, knowing Gendou would immediately understand. "Recent tests indicate that '_All'_ of the Children are experiencing undue stress and tension that could very well hamper their ability to synchronise with '_The System'_." She knew that Gendou could not have cared less about the mental fatigue that the Pilots were experiencing, but what would worry him were the signs that Rei was also beginning to show signs of emotional instability that would ultimately affect her rigorous sessions with the Dummy Plug System.

Reviewing the document, Gendou considered the implications it hinted at. "I see. Very well. Major, I expect you to organise all necessary emergency procedures for the retrieval of the Pilots should the situation merit such action."

"Understood Sir." Misato saluted crisply, amazed that she had somehow managed to achieve the impossible.

Behind his hands, Gendou smirked. "This will necessitate your presence at Headquarters, Major." The crestfallen look on Misato's face told him she had obviously hoped to accompany the Children on their little excursion. "You will be personally responsible for all security measures during this period. I suggest a suitable temporary guardian be found to monitor them on site during their leave of absence."

"Yes Commander." Misato's arm slowly fell back to her side, all joy and jubilation at her incredible victory now replaced by the unwelcome prospect of long hours reviewing surveillance reports and submitting updates and schedules to Commander Ikari and the Security teams.

After being dismissed, both Misato and Ritsuko walked along the corridor, their expressions at opposite ends of the emotional spectrum. "A substitute guardian?" Misato mused, turning to look at her altogether, far too happy friend. "Ritsu-chan, what –"

"Don't even think about it Misato." Ritsuko quickly answered before Misato could finish her question. "I have enough to do without playing glorified baby-sitter as well."

***

**_Suzuhara Residence_**

Stepping out of the elevator, Touji walked along the hallway that led to his family's apartment. The tune he was aimlessly whistling came to a sudden halt and the basketball he was carrying dropped from his hand and bounced forward before coming to a stop beneath a distinctly feminine foot. "Gaahh! What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed, pointing wildly at the girl loitering outside his front door.

Asuka rolled the ball back and forth under her foot a couple of times before nudging it back to its owner. "It's about time." She glanced down at her watch, frowning at what it told her. "Where the hell have you been? I would have thought even an imbecile like you would know the way back to your own home."

Picking his ball up, Touji walked up and stood directly in front of Asuka, staring down his nose at the girl. "What I do is none of your business Red, but for your information I was visiting my little sister."

"Look, it's terrible about what happened to your sister," Asuka offered sympathetically, understanding something of young Mari Suzuhara's condition after talking with Misato, "but I don't really want to have to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary. Hurry up and get inside before someone sees us." She said anxiously, spinning Touji around and pushing him towards his front door. "The last thing I need is some nosy idiot spreading baseless rumours."

"Inside? What makes you thi-"

Gritting her teeth, Asuka continued to shove the larger boy along. "Why is it you idiots never just do as you're told? Move it Suzuhara. We don't have all night."

Bracing himself against her determined efforts, Touji scowled and turned to look back over his shoulder at his unwelcome and uninvited guest. "I ain't budging another inch until you tell me what's going on."

Sighing at Touji's obstinate behaviour, Asuka took a deep, calming breath. "Have it your way."

"Hey, what the he-" He exclaimed as Asuka tore his school bag from his hand and quickly rifled through it, eventually brandishing a set of house keys. "What do you think you're doing?"

Opening the front door, Asuka simply dragged the stunned athlete in, glancing around at the small, tidy apartment. "Where's your room? This way?" She glanced around, noting that its layout was remarkably similar to Misato's apartment.

"On the left." Touji replied absently, his attention occupied by thoughts of what his Father or Grandfather would say if they decided to come home early and found him alone in the apartment with a girl. "Wait a minute, you can't just come in he-"

Throwing the door open, Asuka threw him inside and slammed the door shut again. "Get in there and change into something better than that track suit, jock boy." Opening the door again, she smiled at the crumpled form of Touji who was attempting to get to his feet. "Casual but still neat and respectable."

"Han-"

"Hurry it up." Closing the door once more, Asuka leaned against the wall opposite Touji's room, making sure he didn't try to sneak away. "We don't have much time before they close and I still have to get home to supervise the Baka." She called out, ignoring the muffled curses and expletives echoing from behind the door.

Tense minutes passed slowly before Touji suddenly threw his door open and stepped out to confront his tormentor. "There. Happy?" He asked sarcastically, slowly turning around, displaying his new ensemble of dark, baggy jeans and button-up shirt with _'Samurai Boy'_ emblazoned across the back in English. "Does this meet your standards your Highness?"

Asuka ran a critical eye up and down, eventually shrugging indifferently. "Hardly. But it should suffice for now. Let's move, the flower shop's going to close soon."

Touji's eye's bugged out. "Flower shop? I ain't goin' to no flower shop." He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Asuka. Her ambiguous presence had initially caught him off balance, but now that he had recovered from the shock he was determined to have the girl explain herself. Shinji ain't here to protect you now Devil Girl.

"How much money have you got?" Asuka asked, ignoring his deathly stare.

"About Thirty-five hundred yen." He answered suspiciously. "Hang on. Why do you-"

 "Perfect." Asuka grinned, resorting to once again shoving the boy along until he finally realized it was simply not worth the hassle of resisting. "Let's move." She added, picking up the pace.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_********_Middle School_****__**

This is not proceeding as Pilot Sohryu explained it would. Twisting and squeezing the wash cloth, Rei glanced across the room at the only other person present in the room. Ikari has barely spoken. Perhaps there has been a change in plans that I am unaware of. For the last thirty minutes she had waited patiently for the Third Children to approach her and invite her to dinner, just as the Second Children had informed her he would. She was still confused as to whether or not she actually wanted to pursue a relationship with the unassuming boy. She had yet to consult Commander Ikari of such a development, but had decided to explore the possibility and discover what it was about Commander Ikari's son that caused the emotional turmoil she was experiencing of late.

For the umpteenth time since Asuka had given him his instructions, Shinji glanced across the room at his pale companion. "Uhhm. Ayanami?" Shinji gripped the handle of the mop, trying to find the resolve to ask the one question that had been revolving around in his mind since lunch time.

"Yes Ikari." Rising to her feet, Rei waited for Shinji to continue, surprised by the warm, unexpected sensation spreading across her face. It was reactions similar to this that now prompted her to pursue her present course of action.

Glancing around at everything else but the girl in front of him, Shinji began fidgeting nervously. "I was kind of wondering if………….well…………." He tugged at his collar, wondering how it was possible for it to shrink to the point where it began choking him.

"What is it you require?" Rei prodded gently. Ikari is displaying a nervous apprehension similar to my own. Perhaps Sohryu's suspicion that Ikari is fond of me is correct.

"You see……..it's………….tonight……………..dinner." Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the inevitable answer to his indistinct offer. Kami-sama, that sounded so lame.

Rei continued to observe Shinji's odd reactions, confused by the apparent fear he was displaying. Realising her silence was only agitating the boy further, she answered his request. "I accept your invitation to dinner tonight Ikari."

Blinking in surprise, Shinji stared openly at Rei, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You do?"

"Yes." Rei answered.

"Really?" So accustomed to rejection and ridicule, Shinji had not even considered the possibility that Rei would accept his hesitant, incoherent proposal.

"I have no reason to deceive you." She explained. Does he believe my words to be false?

"No, it's not that, it's just……………………" Shaking his head, he smiled, ignoring the unpleasant thoughts that were screaming inside his head that he was only setting himself up for further betrayal, disappointment and ultimately, more pain. "Well I'll see you at 7.00pm tonight then." 

"Understood." Rei agreed, nodding once. I will need to inform Commander Ikari of this situation.

Waving goodbye, he grabbed his school bag and walked out, glancing back over his shoulder to find Rei watching him intently. "Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be." He whispered to himself, pleased with the way things had turned out. "I'll have to remember to thank Asuka." Once outside, he began sprinting home, eager to begin preparing a feast suitable for everyone.

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Why the hell did I buy these?" Touji demanded, staring at the blossoms in his hands.

"They're to make things easier okay." Asuka replied obscurely. "Trust me."

"Trust YOU!" Touji's voice cracked, moving between a deep, masculine baritone and high pitched, feminine soprano. "What things?" He cried out, holding the flowers out in front of him as if they were somehow infected with a contagious disease. "You haven't told me a damn thing." Noticing that Asuka had come to a complete stop, Touji looked up at a familiar apartment complex. "Hey, this is the Rep's place. Why are we here?" There was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind yelling, screaming for him to run. To run very far away and as fast as he possibly could.

"Put the pieces together doofus." Asuka ignored the shocked stares of an elderly couple as she dragged Touji by the scruff of his neck into the foyer. "You're going to go up," She explained, thrusting him into the elevator, "knock on the door and when Hikari answers the door, you're going to politely offer her the rose, explaining that the other two flowers are for her sisters'." Pressing the button for the correct floor, Asuka leaned back against the wall to finish her little Pep talk. "And then you, my dear stooge, are going to ask Hikari to join you for a pleasant weekend stay at the beach."

The strength in Touji's legs vanished, sending him crashing to the floor. "Run that by me again." He squeaked, certain that he had misunderstood what was said. "Why would I ask out the Class Rep?" His face turned bright crimson at the thought.

"Just do it." Asuka growled impatiently.

"But-"

"Now!" She stated emphatically, hauling the boy to his feet and pushing him out into the hallway.

"Hey stop pushin'." Touji stuttered, wondering why his body was tensing up and not responding to his frantic cries to escape from his current predicament. "Hey Red?"

"What now?" Asuka asked, glancing at her watch. "I'm on a tight deadline." Her exceptionally high standards demanded nothing less than perfection in everything she did and her current project was no exception. It required constant supervision if everything was to proceed accordingly.

"How …… what should I say?" He asked, embarrassed by the entire situation. "I mean, how should I ask?" While he often talked big in front of his friends, in reality he had yet to ever ask a girl out on a date, let alone for a weekend trip away.

"Gott in Himmel. Listen up When she answers the door…………………….." Asuka slowly explained just what was expected of the male when he turned up unannounced at a prospective female's apartment as well as the simple fact that it would be a chaperoned group vacation, ensuring that any inappropriate behaviour would be closely monitored.

**_End Second Step_**

Tbc

Pre/Proof Read by Dan B who kept me on the straight and narrow.

And Special Mention to Chewy, who assures me the Chibi's are fine and begrudgingly approve the storyline thus far. (Gotta keep the Chibi's happy. They have mallets)

Authors Post-Rant – 

Okay. Not that hard to see that Asuka is trying to force Rei and Shinji and Hikari and Touji together. Don't look at me like that. This IS a S/A fic, trust me, just let the author develop his story. But why would she? You'll just have to wait and see won't you. If I can manage to progress any further, that is. This chapter drained me completely.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at -

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au.

Ja Ne


End file.
